Chocolate-Chip Cookies and Warm Milk
by The Voice of Harmony
Summary: It's Luke's first storm after being adopted. Emma, excited to have a little brother, has been waiting for his hand in friendship for weeks. His fear of storms, her love of her brother, and a pinky-promise finally bring them together. One-shot, can be read as a prequel to Cinnamon Buns and Hot Chocolate. It's short, but it's sweet. :)


**Author's Note: Hi guys! I can't believe I'm back so soon. :) This story idea came to me while writing Cinnamon Buns and Hot Chocolate. I think of this one as a short prequel, but it can also be read as a stand alone story. It's rather short, but if you like it, I suggest you check out the story above. It's a lot longer, and has the same concept.**

**Also, I'm probably write one more LukexEmma "storm" fanfic, that should be up next week. After that the mini-series is complete. (Unless I feel like revisiting. Don't worry, I probably will.) **

**~Meri**

* * *

Emma remembered the day her parents had told her they were going to adopt a five year-old boy from Detroit, Michigan. She was going to be a big sister, and had never been more excited. Marking off dates on her little calender, she had counted down the days for Christina and Morgan to fly out and bring her brother home to New York City.

When they finally did, it felt like the happiest day of her life. A little brother! Somebody to play with, a new friend. Emma knew that he had the biggest brownest eyes. Dark, long eyelashes. And most of all, he had freckles. Many, many freckles. She thought he was the cutest little boy in the world.

He was even more perfect in real life.

However, when Luke had first been introduced to her in person, he had been the shyest child she had ever met. His little chocolate-brown eyes trained on her inquisitively, "Hi. I'm Luke." he had said. To answer him, Emma had stepped forward and given him a hug. He was perplexed on how to respond.

So, he didn't. He just stood there until she let go.

Emma however, didn't notice. She had went on to say, "I'm Emma! Your big sister," pausing for a moment, she quickly added, "we're going to be friends!"

A happy expression appeared on his face, "R-Really?" he smiled.

"Yes! We're going to do everything together." Emma said, beaming.

He stared at her, "I've never had a friend before."

Emma stared back at him with wide eyes, "Well. I'm going to be your first friend." she turned to her parents, "Right, Mommy and Daddy?"

Christina kneeled down to her daughter, "Right." she confirmed.

Turning to her son, she started talking, "Luke, Emma is going to show you your room. It's right next to hers. I hope it's okay we decorated it." she finished, a hint of apology in her voice.

Luke's eyes lit up. To Christina's surprise, he put his arms around her neck, "Thank you. My_ own_ room?" he whispered, awestuck.

"Come on!" Emma could barely contain her excitement. She had been waiting for this moment for a long time. Grabbing her brother's small hand, she took him up the staircase and into his room.

Luke's room was right next to hers. She had chosen it that way. The walls painted shade of spring trees, matching his bed.

Luke had been holding a little Koala bear since he arrived, "Kenny can sit here." he smiled, setting the bear on a green pillow.

"We didn't really know if you would like it, sorry. Mommy and Daddy let us redecorate our rooms on our birthdays though." Emma has started to apologize.

Luke grinned, "It's okay. I like it. Thank you."

He had quickly turned around, wrapping his arms around Emma. She was surprised, but happy. Her new brother was a sweet boy. They were going to be the best of friends.

* * *

Unfortunately, Emma was disappointed with the weeks that followed Luke's arrival. He was shy, following Christina around the majority of the day.

Emma thought it was a bit annoying, but frequently asked him if he wanted to play with her. However, he would politely reject, preferring to be with their mom instead. Christina seemed to find his behavior "cute" though, and they often sat on the couch together, mother reading to son. When she wasn't home, Luke would spend the day moping, looking out the large windows of the penthouse, waiting for her to come home.

Nevertheless, Emma was unhappy.

Late one night, she had been walking down to the kitchen, wanting for a chocolate-chip cookie and warm milk. She had heard thunder outside, and peeked out the window, noticing the rain and occasional lightning.

She shook it off. Personally, Emma liked storms, having never been afraid of them. Something about them calmed her. The tree's whipping in the park, the rhythmic pattering of the rain on the windows. Although tempted to sit by the window and watch the storm, she continued to the kitchen.

In the kitchen, she grabbed three cookies from the pantry, and waited for her milk to heat up. When it finished, she got on her tiptoes and reached for the microwave. Content, she went back up the stairs, lightning still occasionally lighting up the hallway.

Tiptoeing to her room, she walked cautiously past Luke's doorway, not wanting to wake him up. However, from his slightly ajar door, she heard little sniffles, breaking the silence. Slipping into the room, Emma -cookies and milk still in her hands- went to help Luke.

Quietly setting the plate onto his table, Emma looked at Luke. He was laying on his stomach, pillow covering his ears. His blanket was pulled over his curly brown hair.

"Are you okay?" she whispered. Luke clamped the pillow tighter over his ears.

"Don't hurt me. Please." he whispered.

Gently pulling the covers back and pillow off of him, Emma saw his face.

Little tears were sparkling on his freckled cheeks, "Luke. You don't have to be afraid of the storm. I'll protect you," she paused, thinking for a moment, "because I'm your big sister. Didn't Mommy and Daddy tell you that?"

Luke sniffled, "Pr-promise?"

"I pinky-promise to always protect you during storms." Emma stuck out her pinky, linking it with her brother's.

"Now," she continued, "You don't have to be afraid. The storm can't hurt us. The thunder sounds big and scary, but it's not."

After stroking his hair, Emma got up from Luke's bed and grabbed her plate of cookies. The milk was starting to cool, though she didn't mind very much.

Walking to the door, she whispered, "Goodnight, Luke." and stepped into the hallway.

After gently closing his door, Emma walked into her own room. Setting the plate on her dresser, she took a cookie, munching it quietly. When she finished, she left the plate on her dresser, empty. Emma figured she'd take it down in the morning.

Climbing into her bed, she pulled the pink covers over her shoulders. As she was about to drift off, Emma's door squeaked, and light footsteps were heard from the hallway.

"Emma? Are you asleep?" Luke's little voice sounded from her doorway.

She rolled over to face him, "No. Come in."

Luke silently walked into her room.

Standing next to her bed, he whispered, "Can I sleep with you? I'm scared."

Emma sighed. She had been waiting for Luke's friendship for a long time. She just didn't expect it at three in the morning.

"Of course." she mumbled sleepily, moving over so Luke could climb in.

He handed her Kenny, his little Koala bear, and jumped onto her bed. Climbing under the covers, he took his bear back. Snuggling close to Emma, Luke whispered, "Thank you."

With his arms wrapped around his sister's waist and Kenny on his other side, Luke felt better. Each time the thunder sounded, he remembered Emma, holding him protectively. After several minutes, his tears subsided, and nut-brown eyes slowly closed.

Emma, watching him fondly, had one thought.

_So this is what it's like being a big sister. _

* * *

**Author's Note: Thanks for checking this one out! (Olivia, you're the best.) :) **

**I promise to be back soon! Please ****_review_****, and no flames. **

***Reviews make me happy.***

**~Meri**


End file.
